La Vida de un Demonio
by Lans Hertel10
Summary: Un mundo compartido entre humanos y demonios y un joven con aspecto de humano, pero con poderes de demonio. Este joven, Rui Fujita, descubrirá sus poderes poco a poco, y deberá proteger a los humanos. ¡El caos se desencadena!


La vida de un demonio.

Capítulo 1: El comienzo.

¿Alguien se imagina un mundo compartido entre humanos y demonios?... Si ese no es el caso, les muestro como es mi mundo imaginado, distribuido, entre estas razas...

La situación se ubica en el año 2052, pero no abunda la tecnología como sucede hoy en día, sino que la televisión está en sus primeros momentos, sin color. Aviones y demás, no aparecen en esta historia, pues no tiene nada que ver con el mundo real. Voy a explicarles de manera breve, sin muchos detalles, como es esta "realidad". El territorio se divide en dos, el lado humano, y el demoniaco. Para dividir dichas zonas, existe una gran pared entre ellos, la cual tiene un extraño poder, el de absorber gente, eso le hizo valer el nombre de pared de absorción. De esta forma es imposible cruzar al otro lado del muro por el momento. Algunos creen que si se navega hacia el otro lado, se llegará por la orilla al sitio dominado por la otra raza... Se equivocan, los poderes de la pared se manifiestan en estas orillas, siendo más fuerte, y totalmente imposible de cruzar... Digamos que el triple de poder...

Nuestro protagonista es un joven, apartado de la sociedad humana, llamado Rui Fujita. ¿Por qué se encuentra marginado?, no comprende a los demás seres que viven con él, en realidad, es al revés, nadie lo entiende, ya que no es un humano común, es un híbrido. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que posee dos caras, demonio y humano, pero su aspecto es totalmente igual al de los demás hombres. La parte sobrenatural se manifiesta en su velocidad, fuerza, y otras aptitudes similares a esta.

Rui, tiene 17 años, mas sólo físicamente, pues si hay que hablar de su mentalidad, es muy infantil. Posee el cabello anaranjado, que apenas le llega a los hombros. El volumen del mismo, no es muy grande, sino que simplemente es prolijo, así le gusta mantenerlo. Mide 1,85, y su peso es ideal para su altura, ronda los 73 kilos. Su musculatura se encuentra bien trabajada, ya que lo único que hace durante el día, tarde y noche es recolectar madera, criar ganado, y otras actividades que hace un campesino, cuyas actividades, algunas, requieren fuerza física.

En cuanto a su personalidad, como dije es infantil. Siempre anda con una sonrisa en su rostro, claro que en momentos tensos no, pero no suelen ocurrir dichas situaciones. Busca tener amistades, pero nunca lo logra, debido a las características antes mencionadas. Es muy enérgico, por más que no duerma en días se lo puede ver lúcido. Otra faceta suya, completamente distinta es la de un Fujita pensativo. Suele pasar tardes enteras, cuando no trabaja, pensando en el por qué de sus poderes sobrenaturales, si así se los puede llamar, pero nunca llega a una conclusión.

Bueno, ya basta de cháchara, que comience lo importante, pero antes otro dato, Rui desconoce la existencia de los demonios.

El sol ascendía sobre el cielo, por el este, y se mostraba en todo su esplendor, pues ninguna nube en el cielo podía molestarlo. Una mañana muy hermosa, además una suave brisa apaciguaba el calor que podría producir la esfera solar. Es aquí cuando Rui debe levantarse a realizar los labores de todos los días. Se levantó, lentamente, de su cama y se quedó en ella sentada un momento. Llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos, y se los refregó en señal de sueño, si dije que era enérgico, pero todos tenemos un momento de sueño en el día. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, en un estado no humano, sino que parecía un zombie. ¿Podría ser también que fuese hombre-demonio-zombie?...Sería el colmo, el joven debería ser la persona más marginada de la sociedad nunca antes vista. El muchacho se adentró en el baño, se lavó su rostro e inmediatamente esa pizca de sueño se alejó de su cuerpo, ya estaba listo para comenzar el día. Se trasladó hacia la cocina. Tomó una taza de té, habitual en él, y un par de tostadas, pues había que comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes. Una vez vestido, listo para salir, lo hizo. Apreció el día, virando su vista de diestra a siniestra, y luego emprendió marcha hacia su campo de cultivo. Se pasó la tarde trabajando en él como Dios manda, luego se encargó del ganado.

Horas transcurrieron desde que comenzó con su labor diario, y ya había llegado la noche, lo cual era señal de volver al hogar.

- Otro día normal...que aburrido...- Dijo, pensando en voz alta, suspirando.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga interesante?- Se oyó. Una voz proveniente de su espalda, ciertamente una voz ronca, que podría ser, a veces, poco entendible.

Rui se dio vuelta, inmediatamente. Ansiaba ver de quien se trataba, posiblemente un amigo. Al terminar de rotar, se llevó una sorpresa, no muy grata. Lo que se encontraba ante él era nada más, ni nada menos, que un demonio. Su aspecto no era nada lindo, su piel era negra, con alguna que otra zona con un tono más rojizo. Su rostro era como una mascara, aunque no lo era realmente. Esta tenía tres picos que salían hacia el exterior de su rostro. Uno hacia arriba, otro hacia la derecha el restante a la izquierda. Sus ojos eran una luz roja, brillante en la oscuridad que proporcionaba su rostro, ya que como dije tenía las características de una mascara. Desde su cuerpo, todo este, se desprendían pinches. Sus manos eran garras, bastante afiladas. No llevaba ningún atuendo, así que dejaba al descubierto todo su cuerpo. El híbrido se sorprendió, y asustó por la aparición del fenómeno.

- ¿Qué demonios eres?- Preguntó, con voz entrecortada, debido al miedo.

- Eso mismo soy, un demonio. Me enviaron del otro lado del muro para reunir información, pero no creo que asesinar a un humano moleste a mis jefes.- Mencionó con un tono sádico.

- (¡Eso es imposible, tal cosa no existe!)- Pensó el chico, cuyo temor se incrementaba con el pasar de los segundos.

La bestia flexionó sus piernas y saltó hacia donde Rui para caer arriba de él. La parálisis que le traía el espanto en todo su cuerpo, impidió que este pudiese reaccionar. El cuerpo de Fujita cayó al suelo, y arriba de él, el del energúmeno. Este último alzaba su garra, la siniestra, y la comenzó a bajar bruscamente hacia el cuello de su víctima. El campesino no podía reaccionar, el sudor recorría su frente, estaba al borde la morir, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse mirando como lo asesinaban, que patético.

- Minutos atrás, en una zona un tanto alejada-

Una casa, pobre sin buena estética, solitaria se encontraba en el medio del bosque, en la cual vivía un hombre, también excluido. Este se encontraba en las afueras de su hogar, meditando, serenamente, cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente.

- Han vuelto – Dijo, impresionado por alguna razón.

Este se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección donde había sentido esa extraña presencia que lo hizo reaccionar tan bruscamente.

- Volviendo con el protagonista-

La garra comenzó a bajar, por alguna extraña razón, Rui, la veía descender en cámara lenta, como si ese fuese el último momento de su vida. De repente, una mano apareció en la vista del muchacho que yacía en el suelo. Esta tomó el brazo del demonio y lo arrojó hacia atrás, pero este estando en el aire dio una vuelta y cayó de pie. El híbrido apoyó ambos codos en el suelo e hizo fuerza para levantar su cabeza y poder ver quien lo salvó de la amenaza. Como se encontraba de espaldas, obtuvo pocos datos. Tenía una estatura similar a la del atemorizado sujeto, un poco más alta en realidad. Su pelo era gris, y se extendía hacia su cintura. Llevaba puesto una camisa, bastante formal, de color negro, y un jean de color negro también. Su calzado, eran unas sandalias. Ahora se sabía un dato de su personalidad, no tenía un buen gusto para vestir. El extraño de cabello gris, arremetió contra su rival y este lo imitó, ambos corrían hacia el otro. El demonio, intentó atravesarlo con su mano derecha, a la altura del pecho del otro, pero este logró rotar en su pie izquierdo, haciendo que la ofensiva siguiese de largo. El salvador de Fujita, tomó con la mano derecha la muñeca de su enemigo, y con la siniestra golpeó fuertemente hacia arriba en el codo, haciendo que quedara inútil dicha extremidad. Ahora, con el brazo derecho, empujó al objetivo hacia atrás, para luego elevar el brazo, y estirarlo golpeando el rostro del demonio. Este cayó al piso, y aprovechando la situación, el hombre pisó la cara de este asesinándole.

- Gracias por salvarme, pero... ¿Quién eres?- Dijo, mientras recuperaba el color de su piel, ya que se había puesto pálido.

- Soy Sai Yammamoto- Dijo estando de espaldas, para luego darse vuelta y quedar frente a frente.

El hombre era anciano, sus arrugas lo delataban. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no sabía por donde comenzar, así que no pudo concretar ninguna oración, en cambio, el viejo habló.

-Debes estar repleto de dudas, y me imagino cuales son. ¿Qué es eso? ¿De donde viene? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Y otras más, que te contestaré, pero me deberás acompañar a mi cabaña.- Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiese.

El viaje comenzó, y duró un largo rato, probablemente ya fuese medianoche, o más tarde. La casa de Sai no era muy agradable, pero aunque sea servía como refugio. Yammamoto entró y repitió la seña que había hecho para que lo siguiese, indicando que entre a la casa. El joven lo hizo, ya recuperado de su terror, pero ahora con mucha curiosidad. El interior no era muy bello, sólo había una mesa, una cama, una cocina y un baño, todos en mal estado. El anciano frenó en seco y se dio vuelta, luego se sentó. El campesino hizo lo mismo, la conversación comenzaría.

- Por favor, explíqueme lo sucedido- Pidió.

-Bueno, puede que te suene algo difícil de creer, pero no es más que la verdad. Te encontraste con un demonio, este viene del otro lado de la pared de absorción. Del otro lado, existe una zona comandada por estos seres.- Dijo, haciendo un breve prólogo.

-¿Pared de absorción?- Preguntó totalmente extrañado el muchacho.

-Si, es un muro de energía que impide el paso entre zonas, imposible de cruzar, pero al parecer los demonios lo lograron como lo hicieron en el pasado.- Dijo con un tono preocupado el anciano.

-¿Qué hacia ese demonio ahí?- Rui creía en todo lo que le decían, así que no dudó de las bestias, el separador de energía, ni nada de lo que dijo Sai.

-Probablemente buscando información, para sus jefes.-

-Oiga, yo le creo todo lo que dijo, pero es demasiado raro. ¿Cómo sabe acerca de esto?- Preguntó, desconfiado de quien era ese hombre.

-Lo sé y punto.- Dijo con tono cortante.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se empeña en explicarme esto?-

-Debes saberlo, tú eres uno de ellos, un demonio.

-¡¿Qué?-

-En realidad eres una mezcla entre ellos, con los humanos. Tienes el cuerpo de un hombre, pero la destreza de un diablo.-

Los ojos de Rui se abrieron como dos platos. Eso podía ser verdad, era el origen de su extraña fuerza, pero era algo muy repentino.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? ¿Cómo supo que estaba en peligro?- Preguntó aún asombrado.

-Bueno, esto también será algo shockeante, pero yo soy un demonio al 100%, tengo cuerpo de humano porque me metí en uno de ellos. Supe que estaban en peligro porque los demonios emitimos una fuerza demoníaca que podemos sentir entre nosotros. Siempre he sentido la tuya y te he observado Rui.

El hombre sabía su nombre, lo había estado espiando, era uno de ellos. Todo era muy extraño.

-Sólo una cosa más... ¿Qué quiere de mí?-

-Entrenarte para que aprendas a utilizar el poder oculto que reside en ti, pronto se aproximara un caos, lo presiento.-

¿Un caos? ¿De que habla este anciano? Todo era muy confuso y Fujita no lograba "digerir" toda esa información que le fue entregada de manera tan repentina, es decir, hasta ayer era un campesino. Al parecer la vida del joven cambiaría desde hoy...


End file.
